


Flu Shot

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Bryce forgets to get his flu shot





	Flu Shot

“Ughh.” Bryce mutters miserably as Casey helps him into her bed.

“I told you to get the flu shot. And the hospital strongly implied you should too. Did you not see all the flyers in the locker room?” Casey chastises, tucking him in.

“I meant to, but the hours were so inconvenient. Who has any free time 7:00 am to 6:00 pm? They should have offered them at 2:00 am, when things die down.” Bryce complains, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose miserably.

“And yet, me and all my roommates managed to squeeze in 5 minutes to get vaccinated.” Casey chirps, sitting on top of the blanket and gently rubbing vapor rub on his chest after unbuttoning the first few buttons of his warm flannel pajama shirt.

“Internal medicine has way more downtime.” Bryce jokes, smirking at Casey’s annoyed expression.

“I resent that scalpel jockey. My job is just as important and time consuming as your’s.” Casey retorts.

“But they pay me more.” Bryce counters, laughing when Casey abandons her vapor rub massage and starts to get up. He gently grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before laying it back on his chest.

Casey continues to help clear his congested chest. “Look at you, a big spender on your $18 an hour versus my $16. But whatever. I saw some of the other surgical residents there getting vaccinated. Kate and Noah.”

“You can’t compare them to me. The other surgical residents are much less busy because they only get requested for surgeries if I’m unavailable.” Bryce cockily replies.

Casey rolls her eyes at his arrogance, but her gaze is fond. “Well, I bet they’re all glad you came down with the flu then.”

“I know they are.” Bryce quips before becoming uncharacteristically serious, frowning as Casey buttons his shirt back up.

“What?” She prompts.

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to contaminate your room and get you sick. I feel so lousy that this might not be just your standard flu strain that you’re immune to. It could be a super mutation.”

Casey laughs, standing from the bed and putting on her coat. “Bryce Lahela, too vain to admit he’s been taken down by the common flu?” When he doesn’t smile and laugh it off, she sits on the bed again and intertwines their fingers.

“Bryce, it’s fine. I’m not letting you stay in your studio apartment when you’re sick all by yourself. Let me take care of you.”

Bryce smiles, squeezing her hand. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Casey shrugs, kissing his forehead. “Probably all those lives you save.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I do deserve you then.” Bryce quips.

Casey gets up again, really needing to leave now to avoid being late. “Get some rest, you’ll feel better. When I get home, I’ll make you some soup.”

“I love you Casey.” Bryce calls out when she turns towards the door. She immediately turns back towards him, and he can see the blush on her cheeks beneath her olive complexion.

“Is that the flu talking? Are you delirious?” She asks.

Bryce smiles warmly at her. “No, that’s all me. I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile, but couldn’t find the right moment.”

Casey laughs, sitting beside him once again. “And now feels right? Sick as a dog and looking so much like death that I don’t even want to kiss you right now?”

“See, that’s why this is perfect. If you love me too, you’ll kiss me despite all that. It’s the perfect test.”

Casey pretends to ponder for a moment before giving in and placing a chaste kiss to his unusually dry lips. “I love you too Bryce. Now get some sleep.”


End file.
